


The Inglorium

by Mysticcc



Series: Inglorium [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Brotherhood Of The Forgotten, Ingloriom, Inglorium, Wakfu - Freeform, brotherhood of the tofu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticcc/pseuds/Mysticcc
Summary: Part One~~ Thank you for coming. Please enjoy the story, and if you don't all criticism is accepted.This is basically my take on what COULD happen after S3. Season four has not been released at the point of this story's creation.Proper lore is not used, due to my lack of knowledge.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal
Series: Inglorium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, I hope you like it!

**This is my take on what could happen after s3. I hope you all enjoy!**

**NOTE: DOES NOT correspond with proper lore! Some things will line up but others won't. Thank you for your understanding!**

**I appreciate your interest in my story.**

**With that, the first chapter is just a swipe or click away!**

**Kappa | Mystic**

**(This work was originally posted on Wattpad by me! Some of you might’ve seen it before lol)**


	2. Part One: Arrival

** if you haven't seen season three you will have no idea what is going on **

** i HIGHLY recommend you watch it. If you don't have the time at least read a summary of the episodes.  **

** there's only thirteen of them, so.... **

** Yugo **

_I can't believe it.... so this is the Inglorium_ _._ I look around. We are in a long and wide hallway, with the exit a considerable walking distance away. 

I look around. We all do. I notice that my senses have been considerably strengthened- probably because Oropo and I are one again.... I can't help but let my thoughts flit to his last memory before the Eliabomb went off... 

I study the ground.  _I feel bad... because I used the Dofus incorrectly, Oropo and the Eliotropes were created... that caused so many problems for everyone. If I could go back and undo it, though, I wouldn't. Echo found someone she loved, as did Oropo. And this whole Oropo thing did bring me and Ad closer.... And I definitely don't regret helping Pinpin; not one bit._

Before I can fully realize it, a strange, buzzing sensation fills me. I shudder, thinking it was probably the cold, but it doesn't go away. Ad growls. "Yugo," I nod. "I feel it too." Just like that, we are back to back, looking around for a possible threat. Meanwhile, the buzzing keeps getting more and more intense. I can sense Ad's uneasiness, multiplying my own. 

Alarmed, the rest of the Brotherhood get into defensive positions as well, looking around. Amalia, who is near me, asks, "What is it, Yugo? What's the matter?" I open my mouth to reply, but before I can, I am knocked clear across the room straight into the wall, and my vision goes black.

**That's a decent first part, right?**


	3. Part Two: An Interesting Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i m s o r r y the first chapters are really bad im gonna go back and edit them eventually

**Amalia**

All I can do is watch Yugo get flung clear across the room in slow motion. I can't move. I watch him hit the wall and fall to the ground. Pieces of the wall collapse on top of him, pinning him down.

I try to look at what hit him, but all I can see is a blur. Something grabs me by the arm and yanks me back. It's Coqueline, and she looks as scared as I feel. Everyone immediately gets defensive after the shock disperses.

I have my palms together, ready to summon plants. Eva has her bow drawn balanced with her newborn, and Pinpin summons a sword. The blur flashes across the room here and there. It's a little too fast for my eyes to follow. The blur flashes past Pinpin and knocks him off his feet. It stops long enough for me to see it properly and it holds its hands up in surrender.

The person dons a light grey cloak. As it flutters to the ground, I see that they have a bodysuit of the same color underneath with strange designs on it. Pinpin scrambles up. "Stop! I'm not here to hurt you. That was an accident!" None of us lower our weapons.

The figure shakes its head and sighs. "I came here to warn you. This is the realm of the Gods and Goddesses. You're stepping in some very dangerous territory, especially because not all of those here take a liking to you. Especially him," And she motions to Yugo. As if on cue, Yugo shifts and groans a little. 

He looks at the rocks pinning him down and try to push them off unsuccessfully. Adamaï teleports over and helps him. Yugo stands up and dusts himself off, to my relief appearing mostly unhurt. Yugo teleports over to me and looks the figure up and down. He almost instantly relaxes. 

He actually smiles and walks over to the person as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Hey there, Ananta." Ananta dips her head, relieved, and lowers her hood. She has pretty golden hair and grey eyes that match her cloak perfectly. "Hello there, everyone, I'm Ananta." She says, waving slightly awkwardly. "I am a daughter of Cra." 

Yugo nods as if he already knew. Pinpin looks as confused as I feel. "Wait a second," He begins, staring at Yugo. "You said her name before she did. " He then leans over toward the group and stage-whispers, "Can he mind-read now?" Eva shrugs. "I actually don't know." I roll my eyes. _Of course he can't!_ I blink. _Right?_ Yugo glances at me, an amused look on his face as if he knew what I was thinking. _OHMYSADIDAHECANMINDREADWHATOHMYSADIDA_ I look away, embarrassed. I hear Dathura chuckle nearby.

Ananta looks at Yugo and he nods. "Since you shouldn't be here in the first place, it'd be best to get you out as soon as possible. So, shall we go?"


End file.
